The Love You Give
by Nagareboshi Star
Summary: Who would be able to love a woman destined to live with a demon inside her? With outstandingly red hair, and a temper no other person in Konoha could match up to? Minato could. And he did. MinaKushi one-shot series. R
1. Arguments

_A/N: So here is a collection of MinaKushi one-shots that randomly come to my head! I ADORE this pairing so much, and the other day I was inspired to reread the chapters about these two. Many little things that were said have given me inspiration to write these, so I've added quotes at the end! The official status, btw, is "complete" as each one shot is it's own completed story without continuation, but I WILL POST further one shots whenever I have new ideas._

_For now, READ AND ENJOY AND **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

* * *

_**A Collection of MinaKushi Love-stories**_

_**1: Arguments**_

"You're being pathetic!" She roared until her lungs vibrated, not caring if the overly curious neighbourhood heard their heated discussion.

"Kushina...please." The sweat was gradually building on his forehead and the heat became an unbearable companion as he raised his strong, rough hands flat into the air as a sign of appeasement, "Try to listen to me before you jump to-"

"DON'T you _dare_ finish that sentence and make me seem like the culprit in this idiotic argument!" Her fierce, metal blue eyes glared intensely at his face, watching his own orbs widen the slightest, until he slumped his shoulders and sighed.

Her whole body was tense with anticipation. She could tell by the thin line of his lips and slightly closed eyes that he was pondering.

Minato was trying to word a good and diplomatic reason with that genius mind of his, in order to catch Kushina dead and cold, leaving her speechless and even _more_ infuriated than she already felt.

_'Damn his Hokage abilities...'_ she cursed inwardly, grinding her teeth as silently as her patience would allow, '_Just because he is good at negotiating and convincing doesn't mean he can use his little tricks at home too!'_

In order to cut the line before he did, she continued to ramble with anger itching in her tone, "I am _sorry_ not _everyone_ is as immaculate in fighting as _you_ are. And in inventing kick-ass jutsus that totally blow people's brains. I'm not as fast or talented or good as _you_ are in close combat, 'ttebane!" Throwing her arms dramatically behind herself, she leaned forward to make her point more clear, before turning around with a swirl and crossing her limbs before her chest.

She could clearly hear the sigh behind her, and silenced footsteps as he approached her back, "Kushina, that's not what I mean. I'm just asking you to be less reckless when we go on missions. You tend to just run into enemy territory and totally call for the attention on yourself. It's dangerous, and you could have died on several occassions-"

"_Could_ have, Minato, not _did_." She interrupted, head held high, but otherwise not budging from her position.

"That can always be led back to luck, you know, and to the fact that you weren't alone on those missions."

Immediately her eyes shot wide open, pupils deflating with the invading light, her head flung over her shoulder before her body could follow her rapid movement, "Luck?" She questioned incredulously, "_Luck_? _Excuse me_, I was not victorious because of _luck_!"

She watched his jawline tense, the seriousness in his face, and those unfaltering eyes.

Ceruleans orbs that bore into hers, never leaving them, never breaking the mute war that they unconsciously had engaged themselves in.

They were so mesmerizing, and Kushina was sent back to her twelve year old self, watching intently with her inner eye as charming, flaky girly-boy Minato picked her up like a proper badass Shinobi, looking her deeply into the eyes as he jumped up high above the tree-tops as if he had been born with wings, telling her like it was the most obvious of facts that her hair was beautiful and that he noticed it straight away because there simply was no other way; how could he _not_ have noticed and-

_'URGH!'_ She shook her head like a dog that had just been drenched with water, telling her memories to go and fucking leave her alone with their torturous flashbacks, forcing headstrong Kushina to forgive Minato.

Which was _totally_ not happening! He did _not_ deserve her forgiveness, not after all he had said!

"_Look_, you are being _too_ convinced of yourself. _Twice_ you landed in a Genjutsu and damn it, we both know your Ninjutsu isn't the best and if it hadn't been for the Flying Thundergod technique I wouldn't have been there in time to actually rescue you from the killing Kunai that came your way _more times than I can count_!"

He was clearly straining his voice to hold back on his evenly rising temper; he did not want to offend Kushina, but he desired for her to _listen._

Why could she not understand his worries? The fear he felt every damn, fucking second he saw her in danger, _she_ clearly being oblivious about the circumstance and still not realising even when he had rescued her mere seconds before a painful impact would have occurred.

And as she stood in front of him, blanched, expressionless, motionless, voiceless, he felt all the more unnerved.

This was nearly as bad as the day he confessed his love to her.

"Oh...so now I'm not simply reckless but weak?" She muttered barely underneath her breath.

If it weren't for the throbbing, suffocating silence, he wouldn't quite have heard the mumbled words.

"What?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Of _course_. Because _you_ are the Yellow Flash, and _I'm j_ust the stupid Red hot Habanero, ain't I_? That_ can't compete with perfect amazing Yellow Flash, no way, and if it weren't for you I'd be just a helpless little damsel in _distress._" It came out like venom, seething through her teeth as she pierced the ground on which he stood with her irises.

She was about to burst.

He was awaiting the loud impact any second, and because of fear that the neighbours thought he was maltreating his beloved and wonderful wife, he spoke, hoping she would finally _understand_, "That is _not_ what I mean. Look at it with clear eyes, Kushina! You jump out of the hideout before you should, and it's not hard for the enemy to catch you seeing as you have the most obvious hair in the whole village."

Metalic orbs averted themselves upwards in further disbelief, "It's my _hair's_ fault?"

"What_!? _Kushina, that's not what I-"

"It's my _hair's fault_."

"Kushina, I didn't mean it like _that_, I'm just saying-"

"My _hair_."

"Ku-"

"_My hair..._"

His hand shot forwards to grab hers, to stop her, but the Yellow Flash had to admit that, even at this moment, he was not fast enough; for she had opened the door and slammed it shut forcefully, causing the walls to vibrate with the shock.

She was gone.

* * *

"_My hair._" she repeated those words like a curse, like an evil mantra which haunted her night and day and caused the nightmares she'd face during the periods of darkness.

Her lip quivered, eyes stinging and burning with the all-too-well-known sensation of tears throbbing at the corners.

And soon they fell soundlessly, dripping to the ground after having slid across her delicate cheeks.

It was cold, her breath forming vaporizing clouds everytime she huffed. But the piercing feeling and shivers on her exposed arms and legs went unnoticed as she concentrated on Minato's last words, which had hit a vulnerable spot within her so fragile heart.

_'How could he say that!?'_ The tears were increasing, forming more rapidly, encouraging her to sob and give in into her misery.

Which she did, her hand flying up to grab the hard, icy bark of a tree which was now in front of her.

She leaned against it, crying out, unbothered by the looks and worried gazes she received from by-passers at her manly bawling.

She could care less about their thoughts. Not like _they_ knew what it was like being _her!_

_Her_.

Uzumaki Kushina.

The girl with the bloody red hair.

And the fucking Bijuu inside her which made her all the more of a hellish person you'd rather not be around.

"Kushi-chan?" A gentle voice echoed behind her, clear concern coating the tone.

With an abrupt sob she turned around, looking into the charcoal orbs of none other than her best friend Uchiha Mikoto.

They softened upon realising that Kushina's face was heated and eyes puffed out with obvious sorrow.

"How about we grab some ramen?" She suggested, smiling lightly.

Mikoto knew it would be stupid and an utter waste of time trying to question Kushina about her problems and reasons for standing outside in the cold, freezing November weather, with nothing but a shirt and short skirt on whilst she wailed like an elephant. Not without a hot bowl of ramen to loosen the tongue, at least.

Nodding before rubbing her nose, she followed Mikoto towards the road, past some buildings before they ended up at Ichiraku's.

Once there, Mikoto pulled off one of the double-layers of coats and placed it carefully around Kushina's shoulders.

"It's cold, you should be careful, you might catch something."

Mustering her best smile, which was weak and barely recognizable, Kushina thanked her.

Her onyx-orbed friend did the rest; ordering Kushina's most favoured pork ramen along with a small vase of Sake for them both to share.

Nothing was said as the hot broth was served, and Kushina, rather lifelessly, picked up her chopsticks, mumbling an "Itadakimasu" before digging into her food without the usual vigour she _always_ possessed when it came to eating _ramen_.

"Aren't you going to ask?" She finally whispered in between a slurp, watching from the corner of her eye as Mikoto gazed around the Ramen-shop with mild interest as she ate her own meal.

"I am waiting for you to explain, actually."

Hesitant at first, but knowing there was no way around because it was _Mikoto_ she was talking to; wonderful, tender, understanding Mikoto who wouldn't leave until she was informed _and_ because she was paying for the meal, Kushina spoke.

"I argued with Minato..."

"Ah, a dispute amongst lovers, I see." She pushed some further steaming noodles into her mouth.

"He says I'm too reckless on missions."

"Which you probably are."

"Miko-"

"Continue."

"Well, he has been going on about how I would have died on several occassions if it weren't for him and his extreme speed jutsus and he said..." fearing her voice would break any second, she hesitated.

"He said what?" Mikoto's smooth voice begged her to go on with the story.

"My hair...it's...too obvious. He insulted my hair."

At that, the dark-haired woman began to laugh out loud, sounding like thousands of brilliant birds singing; unlike Kushina's loud, boyish laughter.

The maroon-head frowned, pouting her lips, "What's so funny about that...?"

"I doubt he _insulted_ your hair. We're talking about Minato here!" She continued to giggle, "He _loves_ your hair and always _boasts_ about how beautiful you are."

Kushina could feel the heat spreading in her cheeks as she stared disbelievingly at her best friend, "B-Boasts...?"

"Yes!"

"But..."

"I bet he didn't insult it. You're reading things wrongly here."

"He said it was too noticeable by enemies and it-"

"It's _red_, Kushina."

"A-And!?" She stopped stabbing the egg in her bowl and looked up with furrowed brows.

"I can tell you in a crowd of ten-thousand men easily."

The temperamental woman opened her mouth in protest, yet was forced to shut it straight away upon noticing that she had nothing to throw back.

A short silence enveloped both females as they prodded their food, until Mikoto softly broke it.

"I know what you feel, Kushina. I have had many arguments with Fugaku as well, and we can get quite loud with each other sometimes, you know. Just this afternoon he told me not to leave the house without double coats, because I'm so sensitive to the cold weather." She pointed to her attire, indicating also towards the long robe currently hanging off Kushina's shoulders, "There are moments when he says things which really hurt and I'd like to crash his head against a wall, but in the end we always make up for a simple reason."

"Which is?" Curious, indigo eyes wandered towards the young Uchiha matriarch.

"Because we love each other." There was a sincere, heart-warming smile spreading on her lips as she said that.

Kushina felt infected, having to smile too, imagining and argument between both Sharingan-weilders before they would finally, lovingly make up.

Even so, a pang came to her heart when she thought back to her fiery discussion with her husband.

"Don't take it too much to the heart, Kushi-chan. Before you know it he'll be on his knees begging you to forgive him." Mikoto winked knowingly.

* * *

After having spoken their farewells, Mikoto headed back home towards the Uchiha district, leaving Kushina to slender around the inner village for a little longer.

She didn't feel like returning home. Not at all. She couldn't face Minato right now; so instead, she watched as families went along shops and stores with their children, buying various products and giving in to the constant begging of their young.

She pulled the coat a little tighter around her shoulder as she walked by a couple which was currently busy flirting publicly with each other.

_'God, so romantically cheesy, how stupid..._' She thought with a slight blush adorning her cheeks.

Just as she was about to take another step forwards, looking to turn a corner which led to smaller, quieter street, Kushina was halted by two strong arms encircling her upper body and a warm, tingling breath fanning her ear.

"I love it." The deep, male voice rumbled apologetically.

Kushina's orbs sprang wide open, her body paralysing with his actions as she realised who exactly stood behind her.

"You know I love it. And I wouldn't be the Yellow Flash if it weren't for you teaching me Fuinjutsu. I would be _nothing_ without you."

Gradually, she turned in his embrace, looking once more into those large, hypnotizing eyes of his which held so many emotions it was hard to count.

"And that's the reason I was telling you to be more careful. Kushina, if I lost you-" he stopped, eyes creasing, an expression like she had never seen it before adoring his face, "I, I wouldn't know what to do; how to live, I -" he simply shook his head softly, "I don't want to live without you." he finished, smiling his infamous, heart-melting smile.

Kushina felt the blush as it stained her cheeks evidently, and the tugging of her own lips as she was reminded of what Mikoto had said just a short moment ago.

"_Because we love each other."_

So the impulsive hot-blooded Habanero did the only thing she could come up with right at that moment.

She pressed her lips against his.

At first he was surprised, but soon he continued to smile into her kiss and returned it eagerly.

"I love you, 'ttebane." Kushina spoke as they finally pulled away, even though the gap between them was barely a centimetre long.

"I love you too." Another kiss.

Neither of them minded the on-lookers around them, the hushed whispers and gushing voices.

Nor did they notice the pair of keen, obsidian eyes which followed their interaction with a sparkle.

"Well, well, well." She spoke to herself, grinning as she turned to leave, "Because the Yellow Flash would not be the Yellow Flash if not for his Red Hot Habanero." Mikoto sighed contentedly, "Now let's see what apology Fugaku will come up with once I'm home."

* * *

"_This is the first time I've ever lost an argument with you...that's how I know you must be serious." _ - Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto Manga Chapter 504. The scene before she and Minato die, saving their son.

* * *

**_A/N: Please Review guys! :) It would mean the world to me to know what you think! _**


	2. A Matter of Hormones

_A/N: Story 2, because inspiration strikes at the most weirdest of hours XD_

* * *

_**A Collection of MinaKushi Love-stories**_

**2: A Matter of Hormones**

A tiresome sigh escaped his chapped lips as he entered, on silent soles, his beloved home. The smell of faded, aromatic cooking and Kushina's all-too-well-known fragrance graced his sensitive nose. That, combined with the simple smell the house possessed in itself were a welcoming and stress-relieving factor.

It was late at night, something past four O'clock in the morning but still far from dawn. Cerulean eyes gazed through the prevailing darkness, gradually adjusting to the dimness of the chalky moonlight.

He recognized the couch of their living room, the doorway which led to the kitchen at the far end and the ever-so-dangerous flight of stairs (at least dangerous during the hours of moonshine!)

Longingly, and ignoring the protestant rumble of his famished stomach, he trailed along the steps, his calloused hand stroking the polished banister as he ascended with heavy feet.

His complaining belly had to wait for tomorrow, when Kushina's magnificent home-made cooking would await him and make up for all the disgusting protein-food he had to devour hastily during the tense minutes of battle and death.

Despite being the important figure of a Hokage, Minato could not hold back when it came to fighting and protecting his village on the fronts.

Not that they still had a war going on.

No.

But after the last Ninja War, where the blonde had painfully lost one of his most inspirational students, some smaller nations had decided they shouldn't back and start miniature attacks on Konohagakure.

They simply hadn't learnt their lesson yet.

You'd expect such a high tier as Minato was one to not bother with fetish, little assaults by second-class Shinobi who rather faced death than to plan a devious strategy which would promise them more success.

And usually, Minato would have not bothered with that, sending out a few of his best Jounin's and further, even more skilled Anbu in case the dangers were higher than expected.

Yet Kumogakure had decided to send a couple of their most intriguing, deadly assassins for a further assault. An assault which a specialized team of some of Minato's most favoured men hadn't survived.

Hence, and due to his rising worry, he came up with the decision to check things out for himself.

Which had earned him strong criticism.

No, I am _not_ talking about the elders and feudal lords who seemed to _maim_ him with their blazing glares.

Because Namikaze Minato could handle some petty old men and women who believed they had the knowledge of _Gods_.

Nor was it some of his close Jounin friends who advised him to send out further troops and 12-man-cell teams to take care of the troubles near the outskirts of the village hidden behind the leaf.

They were all a joke in comparison to a specific, scarlet-haired beauty he knew.

Kushina had burst into thousand rampaging fires when he had told her about his plan of going and taking care of the enemy nin's himself.

He thought even the Kyuubi would be sweating like a pig under the fury she had let free.

"_What do you __**mean**__, going out __**yourself**__?!" she seethed incredulously, a hand placed onto her hip._

_He gave her a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I have lost quite a few men, and these assassins seem to be no small fish. I just want to make sure we don't have further losses. As the Hokage it is my responsibility to-"_

"_Sit in the fucking Hokage tower and be guarded by 200 odd Anbu units, __**not**__ head out to battle and risk your life __**instead**__." she finished him off with a venomously dark tone. _

He sighed.

Minato blamed it on her hormones.

Yes, her hormones, because they were on their own blustering adventure right now, driving her sanity _nuts_.

"The wonders of pregnancy." he murmured to himself as he turned towards the right, along the cold, creaking corridor, dim light shining near to heavenly towards the door which would lead him to his beloved bedroom.

The one he shared with his high-on-hormones wife.

But she was asleep right now. Beautiful, mesmerizing Kushina was far away in the land of miraculous dreams, together with their tiny, little son, or daughter, which was gradually growing inside of her.

Opening the door with as much care and delicacy as he could muster, as to not make a sound and wake his wife, he entered, jumping when the clack of metal indicated he had successfully closed it again.

The faint sound of soft breathing reached his ears; Kushina was never one to snore.

You'd believe, with her loud, bashful attitude, and tomboyish style, and the way she could bellow like a boy, she'd be the snoring type, but then you'd be wrong.

She was a silent sleeper. Like an angel, Minato liked to cheesily compare. She never ever usually budged, only sometimes liked to kick and stir, thus throwing the bedding in all directions, but mainly when he was absent (on some missions this would be the case, one understands, and during his return he would find the bed in a disarray).

Yet she never pronounced a word.

Minato had to admit, he loved that about her. The way she made him feel so comfortable, so relaxed, so safe that he found it damn hard to actually shut an eye without her.

He would turn an insomniac if she weren't there, by his side, in the bed, consoling him with her presence.

Discarding some of his attire such as the vest, jumper and boots, he righted his stiffened neck with a twist to the side before he smoothly slid into the bed.

Tomorrow would be another stressful day full of negotiating and consulting. He had a Hokage-meeting sometime early in the morning which he didn't look forward to.

After all, someone had to explain why Kumogakure had six assassins less, and what the circumstances precisely were.

Not looking forward to the stoic, wrinkly faces of the cold elders, the Yondaime tried to enjoy the few hours of peaceful sleep he had left with his angelic soulmate.

"Mhm..." she began to moan, turning her head in his direction as she felt his arm snake its way around her waist.

He hoped she would retreat to her sleep, realising it was only him who had finally returned, and would be inwardly glad to have him back. Maybe she'd open one of her indigo orbs and quickly peck his lips, muttering a sleepy "Okaeri Nasai" to him before cuddling into his chest and letting her conscience succumb to the world of slumber once more.

"Flaky boy." she muttered with a hint of annoyance.

Minato sighed inwardly.

Yes, hormones were a _bitch_.

They not only caused Kushina to be overly sensitive, emotionally speaking, to any actions and happenings around her, but it also caused her to return to her childlike attitude which she possessed during the youth of their friendship; back then, at the academy and shortly afterwards, when she decided he was just about a respectable man, even if he looked a flake.

"Flake..." her voice echoed in the hollow darkness of their room once more.

"Just go back to sleep." he softly spoke, smiling as he pressed lips against her forehead.

"I can't..." she croaked, and as he opened his eyes he saw her staring back at him.

Hormones did have their fantastical, amazing side, he decided.

Ever since she was expecting a baby, her hair glossed over in a breathtaking vermilion like it had never before during her childhood. It seemed to radiate more, fitting perfectly around her head and shaping her face ever so sweetly.

And her eyes; as if fireflies had crawled inside and were glowing with the power of stars, even to this moment, in the dimness of their room.

Her face rounded off more, the porcelain hue of her skin shined with strength and artisery. Her whole being sparkled in general in such a way he had never seen it before.

"Why not?" he closed his eyes to devour the picture he had painted with his inner eye.

"I'm hungry."

He smirked.

"What is it you want, then?" He expected her to come up with a whole list of foods before she would return to her outstanding favourite: Shio Ramen, with extra egg, made by none other than Teuchi from Ichiraku's Ramen shop. She would force him to go there, wake up the poor man and force him to cook it for her during these overly early hours.

By the time Minato would have managed to return home with the steaming broth, which would only stay so hot if he used his Haraishin no Jutsu, Kushina would have stuffed her face with various other nourishments before falling asleep rather unladylike and forgetting all about her actual desire.

"Chocolate chip cookies. And potato crisps, and coffee-"

His eyes widened fractionally, "Kushina, you don't _like_ coffee."

She pouted as if she were ten years old again, "But I _want_ some!"

Creasing a quizzical eyebrow, the blonde Hokage sighed, "How about something healthier? Something that'll actually appease your appetite-"

"_Cookies_ appease my appetite."

* * *

He wasn't surprised to find himself awake during the primal hours of daylight, watching with mild attention as Kushina sat at the kitchen table, crunching on biscuits whilst a warmed glass of milk sat next to the plate covered in crumbles and chunks.

He had been having these nights a lot more often, recently.

Hormones.

The word spoke for itself.

"I said coffee..." she sulked miserably as her voice was muffled due to her busy chewing.

"It's much too early for coffee, it isn't the best of drinks for you right now and for a _fact_ I know you just have to so much as _smell_ the substance before you pull a face of disgust."

She frowned.

He could not determine if he found this view cute and alluring, or just downright hilarious.

"You don't like it, trust me." He spoke softly, smiling his tender smile which he _knew_ she loved so much.

"Not fair." Came the muttered response before she returned to gulping down biscuits.

"_That child must be one healthy lad when he gets born, what with all the food Kushina is currently consuming."_

"How 'bout we go to Ichiraku Ramen and paint the walls green!"

Eyes springing out widely, he sat back a little as he inspected his overzealous wife, who seemed determined and excited with her new-found energy.

"K-Kushina! Why would you want to do that!?"

"Why not?" She grinned at him, eyes closing mirthfully, "It'll sure as hell be funny!"

"But you like Ichiraku Ramen..."

"_Exactly_, and I like the colour green. So I should combine the both of them."

Minato felt sweat pooling at his temples anew, "I don't think Teuchi-san will be very happy about that..."

"Of _course_ he will be! I am his _favourite_ customer! I'm sure he'll be excited about it!"

She stated it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, her maroon tresses glittering with the approaching sunlight which gradually crept over the Hokage-mountain.

Hormones.

How often should Minato repeat himself mentally?

Kushina was a handful in her normal state; _especially_ if she decided to head off on her own during missions. But _now?_ With the little baby growing inside her?

She was just _that_ much more extreme.

Waltzing over towards him, placing herself seductively in front of him, two hands flat on the table, she stared him squarely into those azure eyes which had always had this special, captivating feature about themselves.

"Or..." her voice suddenly became hushed, sugar-like, "We could go back to bed and..." Steel eyes gleamed with hidden implications as she stopped for Minato to figure the rest. One of her hands wounded itself around the nape of his neck, massaging the path leading up to the scalp.

It only took seconds before a rosy blush crept across his cheeks and his orbs widened even further.

Kushina leaned further towards him, her hot breath tickling his left ear, "Just because we're expecting a baby doesn't mean we can't..."

The young Yondaime gulped, suddenly feeling that the temperature within the room was rising at a drastic rate, suffocating him. There was this itch which now invaded his skin and crawled all over; he knew for a fact it wasn't from the grime and sweat he received during his strenuous mission.

"Whaddaya say?" Minato could literally tell she was smirking upon his reaction as she sat on the table in front of him, leaning down like the acrobat she was.

Yet before he could formulate a response and utter it with as much dignity he found himself to have left, she continued her banter. Just this time, her voice held an innocent side to it, "We still need to pick out a good name for him..."

Suddenly, he heard a silent, steady breathing on his left shoulder.

Glancing there, he was presented with the sight of his peaceful, angelic wife having fallen victim to the claws of slumber and finding his shoulder to be _just_ the perfect pillow for named _exercise_.

He sighed shakily, smiling at her wonderful form.

Hormones.

Sometimes he forgot even _he_ possessed some.

_'Seems I need a shower now. A __**cold**__ one.'_

* * *

Minato sprang awake from his new-found sleep, "WAIT! _Him?_ It'll be a..."

His eyes began to gleam.

* * *

"_If I had any regrets...then it would be that I won't see Naruto grow up." - Uzumaki Kushina, Manga chapter 503. _

* * *

_A/N: Whilst I search for the manga chapters and exact words for these inspirational quotes, I feel like crying all over when seeing Minato's and Kushina's last moments with their beloved son :'D **PLEASE REVIEW!**  
_


	3. A Teacher's Advice

_A/N: Story 3, which didn't come out quite as planned but I still liked it! XD __**ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_

* * *

**A Collection of MinaKushi Love-stories**

**3: A Teacher's Advice**

"DATTEBANE!" She roared, her voice booming all around Konoha and causing quivers within the earth due to its shattering volume.

A man flew out of the small establishment, teeth flung in all directions as blood gushed from his mouth and nose and a horrid, dark-purplish bruise was rapidly spreading on his right cheek.

He crashed against some wooden boxes a couple of metres outside, wood-splinters scattered across the path as crumbling and crackling filled the air.

The few people within the ramen shop stared wide eyed, shivering with sweat upon their brows as they viewed the scene of Red Hot Habanero; hair aflame like the Kyuubi's nine tails, a serious vein about to pop at her pale forehead as she glared madly in the direction of the poor fellow.

He _surely_ had some bones broken.

"Don't you _ever_ dare to touch me like _that_ again!" She shrieked, holding a threatening fist into the air before she turned around and stomped back to her stool, where she slurped the noodles and broth eagerly, her seething mood not leaving.

"Want some m-more?" Teuchi stuttered, having great difficulty in taking his eyes off of the feisty woman in front of him, and not wanting to consider the costs of repairing the wall to his right.

He wouldn't _dare_ reprimand Kushina.

He knew that would be the death of him, no matter how much she loved him for his delicious and unique ramen-recipes.

It just so happened that poor, young Minato had been walking by as the scene occurred, actually planning on meeting up with his _girlfriend_ to eat some dinner at her most favourite place.

His appetite had diminished.

* * *

The sun glared down at them, yet the heat was bearable; it was actually more of a pleasant, radiant warmth which tingled the skins of the people, creating happy faces as more and more civilians and shinobi scrambled across the calm village known as Konoha.

They walked side by side, his cerulean eyes gazing lazily off to the side; watching all the stands and stalls of the morning-market and observing as eager-faced men and women tried to sell their goods, highlighting the specific reasons one should buy their products.

Kushina was obviously still enervated from her latest mission, which involved following some suspicious men to Iwagakure and finding out what business they had there. All in all, and due to Kushina's rash, loud attitude, it ended up in her having to fight twenty odd men within a bar, just about managing to get out of the place unscathed.

Well, except for a three centimetre gash on her right forearm, where currently a bandage was placed.

Minato had worried, lecturing her on how naïve she liked to be, to which she only haughtily laughed, throwing him her stoic, challenging expression and explicitly explaining why she needed no tutelage on her doings.

Not before quickly throwing in a muttered "sorry" because of her harsh tone.

For the vermillion-haired woman knew she was nowhere near as talented as the inspirational and prodigious Yellow Flash.

She swung her arms in the air, stretching as she yawned loudly, the long tresses of her hair falling over her shoulder.

She let her arms dangle by her side, swinging with the movement as they trudged along, quite evidently a couple but still somehow not so obviously.

Which unnerved the blonde Jounin.

He knew Kushina did not appreciate public display of affection, which was only understandable. She wasn't the cheesy, romantic girl that would cling obsessively to the arm of her lover, giggling and grinning like a hooligan whilst he whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

The blonde knew for a fact that she would _maim_ him would he ever suggest such a crude idea.

Which, of course, he would _never_.

Not like he enjoyed such openness himself.

He preferred to be laid back, to keep things private, where they belonged, between them both and as a promise to each other.

No witnesses needed.

Yet even so, he was proud of the girl beside him; the fact that this insane, loud and beautiful whirlpool kunoichi belonged to _him_ and _him_ alone filled him with gratification.

Minato adored her with every detail, with every fibre of her being.

And specially; he wanted the men to know where to keep their eyes, minds and _hands_.

He'd crease a scrutinizing eyebrow at all those lusting males that dared to keep their gazes glued for a moment too long to be acceptable.

Ironic, Minato mustered, considering how Kushina used to get bullied for her peculiar appearance back then when they were kids; but the fact that she had evolved into this magnificent, breathtaking and headstrong woman forced the air to leave the lungs of even the most traditional of men.

He could only empathize.

Her sight had caught him straight-on from the moment she entered the room.

She stood out like a red rose in a garden filled with white primroses, an aura more pulsating than any other he had ever felt.

And that even _before_ she became the Kyuubi's vessel.

(One would assume that such a subject is to be kept top secret, considering the importance and heaviness it contains; but taking into account that Minato _is_ to become Hokage, as the Sandaime had confirmed, and Kushina _is_ not only his best friend but _girlfriend_, it is only understandable that he was informed. Through Kushina...

Which a different story altogether to tell)

So, returning to the state the future Hokage found himself in; walking side by side, mutely, next to his beloved girlfriend along the morning-market of Konoha and not sure how far he should go with _displaying affection._

Simple as he was, and having a tendency still towards clichéd romance, he peeked down at her hand which still swung leisurely by her side as she observed with tired eyes what was around them.

He _could_ grab it, he thought with a silent gulp.

He could interlace their fingers, feeling the softness of her skin and giving her the feeling of security; the knowledge, or rather _awareness_ that he was there, by her side, not about to leave and definitely prepared to fight for her if circumstances demanded it.

No matter how pathetic that thought might have sounded, he liked the idea very much.

He longed for the people to turn their heads and look at them, dumbfounded _not_ because they were the legendary Yellow Flash and fearsome Red Hot Habanero, but because they were a _couple;_ because _she_ belonged to _him _and everyone knew they were perfectly matched_._

Minato just wasn't certain if Kushina liked that idea herself.

Not like she was overly conservative. Not like she didn't blush tomato-red everytime his azure eyes landed on her and he gave her his trademark, softening smile.

Not like butterflies didn't burst free wildly within her stomach, her ribcage thundering when he _kissed_ her.

Which didn't always happen.

Simply because he didn't know if she actually enjoyed it; being all emotional and romantic and -

_Bump!_

His eyes widened fractionally, which Kushina could not see however, due to him still staring in another direction.

Their hands had knocked into each other, fingers mindlessly tickling the other like playful children.

Gradually, he moved his orbs to observe her, but found she had raised her hand now to pull at her long tresses.

She obviously felt unnerved, maybe even uncomfortable about the contact.

_'She doesn't seem to like it'_ he inwardly sighed, feeling his heart becoming heavy.

If only he could see the deep crimson blush which had burst free on her cheeks and the inner craving she fought so that she wouldn't just turn and kiss him senseless, grabbing his hand and forcing him to swear to her that he'd never let go.

"Well, well! What do I see here!" A deep, familiar voice cooed.

Both shinobi turned their heads abruptly at the newcomer, who now stood in their pathway.

Minato was the first to halt, looking into the aphotic eyes of his former Sensei.

Jiraiya's grin was wide as he stared at the couple, "Walkin' round like you're an item! Now now, Minato! You coulda told your old Sensei you were officially taken, so that I can tell those eager ladies at the bars they have no chances with ya!"

The blonde Jounin sighed, shaking his head lightly whilst his companion glared darkly at the elder Sage.

"What're you doing here, perverted old man?" Her low, tomboyish remark came as she didn't cease to _fry_ him with those orbs.

Jiraiya chuckled, "Na na Kushi-chan! You should really start to respect your elders; what's ya kid gonna be like if he or she don't learn to appreciate the wisdom of their teachers?" He burst into a loud laugh, eyes creasing and mouth wide.

"There's nothing to respect about you!" Kushina retorted, pointing an accusing finger at him, "I'd make sure my son or daughter wouldn't get anywhere _near_ you!"

"Ow! Kushi! That _hurts_! I'd be such a great uncle, you _know_ that!" he leaned towards her, begging charcoal eyes staring widely at her as he directed a finger at himself.

Minato watched with slight amusement and a tender smile as both continued to bicker on about how Jiraiya would be a curse as a father and what a temperamental mother Kushina would make, causing anyone to sympathize with the poor child.

All anxiety from before had been blown away, although it still nagged at Minato in the depth of his mind.

After all, he and Kushina had been dating since quite a while now; they were friends ever since he had rescued her from those Kumo-nins; back in the days of 13 years.

Their _bond_ was tightly stricken and entangled in a way that it could no longer be cut apart.

And he was wondering.

Wondering when...

When would they both-

"As we're on the subject of kids; when're you two gonna make some?"

Both blue eyes sprang largely open, staring bewildered at the white-haired Toad sage – Minato in disbelief at the fact that he had said _those _words right at the moment; Kushina in utter shock that he had _dared_ to speak them.

Before the Yellow Flash could _rapidly_ (and without any stuttering) come up with a good way around the overly embarrassing and _personal_ subject of intimacy between him and his girlfriend, which undoubtedly involved taking them to third base, the maroon-haired woman acted on her own.

Similarly to the drunk man at Ichiraku's only yesterday, who had too much courage and little sense when he groped _Kushina, _of all people_, _Jiraiya was thrown far into an apple stand.

He crashed theatrically into wood, the owner yelping before managing to rescue himself as all the fruits tumbled over Jiraiya, leaving him spiral-eyed.

Minato was a hundred percent certain that _he_ also now owned a few broken bones.

The whirlpool kunoichi was once more sizzling with anger and embarrassment, "You _perverted old freak_!" Was all she managed to scream at him before shaking her head viciously, turning around as she grabbed Minato's wrist fiercely and pulled him back the way they had come.

Well, you could sort of call _that_ 'holding hands', right?

* * *

"You should have been more careful, Sensei." Minato sighed, handing over a few painkillers which Tsunade had prescribed him with a smirk after the future Hokage accompanied Jiraiya to Konoha hospital, "You seriously had some courage coming up with _such_ a question."

The elder man laughed, "I guess so, my own damn fault. And here I go believin' only Tsunade could beat ya up to a bloody pulp. You have made quite some catch, ma boy." wincing, he took the white tablet, grabbing his glass of water before thrusting it into his mouth and gulping large amounts of liquid afterwards.

"She still mad?" He inquired after he finished his drink.

Minato nodded.

"Well, now, in all seriousness; have you two...?"

A blush.

"Sensei, you shouldn't be asking such-"

"I don't want _details_, little one, although I wouldn't _mind_-"

A deadly glare made him halt in the middle of his sentence.

"But I'm just wondering how much your relationship has deepened. You were my student once, and I feel towards you like a father. It is only natural I am curious."

His former student chuckled as he sat across him, folding his arms in front of his chest, "I understand."

"Well then." Jiraiya leaned forwards to get a better glance at the man in front of him.

Minato had grown from the _flaky_ boy, as Kushina liked to describe him, into a strong, well-built and tall man with a handsome, angular face and straight nose.

His eyes were mesmerizing, his sun-kissed hair wild yet stylish.

The Toad Sage knew for a fact that women from all around blushed madly, whispering and giggling when they saw or even so much as _heard_ his name being spoken.

And it wasn't even restricted to Konoha.

_'The Sexy Yellow Flash_' they liked to dub him.

But of all those fantastic females, Minato chose the _one_, most difficult lady he could ever come across.

He could have had any, seriously _any_.

_'Go figure.'_ Jiraiya thought to himself as he smirked.

"Have ya not tried anything yet?" He finally spoke again, causing Minato to interrupt his ponderings, "When I saw you two this mornin', you weren't even holding hands like other couples usually do."

With an arched eyebrow he watched as Minato avoided his inquiring gaze, a slight rouge colour spreading on his cheeks again.

"Tsk. Minato, that's not how I taught you! You might be a genius and have invented some mind-blowing, historical Jutsu's, but we don't want future generations to read about the incapability of Namikaze Minato in seducing a _women!" _

"_Kushina _is not just _a_ women."

He grinned, "I know, she's a special little girl, so strong and noble considerin' the beast she has sealed within herself. Quite admirable, I have to admit. Which is all the more of a reason to bang her!"

"S-Sensei!" Minato was once more wide-eyed that day, glaring with fierce indigo orbs at the man in front of him, both hands flat on the table.

"C'mon! No reason to cringe each time I touch the subject. Look here, Mina-boy, I'll give ya some good advice; after all, I _am_ an expert in that field myself."

"Yeah right..." came the sceptical mumble.

"Don't doubt me!" He slammed his right palm onto the table as well, standing up with serious eyes, "You need to seduce her, make her want you bad!"

"I'd rather not talk about this..." Minato still sat unmoving, hands tight in front of his chest.

"Look at you! Any woman would lay you right then and there, and Kushina, being a girl and all, will think no less! It's nature!"

"I'd _seriously _rather not talk about this right now."

"And even if she denies it, women like cheesy romantic trash! It's in their genes!"

"Sensei..."

"So be the fluffy little boy you know you are and make the first move like a real man should! Don't wait for an invitation; we men _burst_ into action and display dominance!"

The Jounin's eyes twitched, "Please stop...before you need to consult Doctor Tsunade _again_."

"Eh, why would I need to do _that_?" Surprised, confused eyes stared down at the blonde man, finally seeing the dark glower he was emanating.

"_That_ look won't make Kushina wet down there, y'know."

_Crack_!

Who would have thought humble, wise Minato had his limits?

Jiraiya just hoped Tsunade had overtime work at the hospital today.

* * *

"I love it." She softly spoke as he handed her the little gift.

She smiled with shimmering eyes at the green frog-purse which now lay in her delicate hands.

And he had to smile seeing her so happy about it.

"I saw it on the market the other morning, after our little encounter with Jiraiya, and wanted to buy it for you."

Kushina giggled, "You can be so sappy sometimes, Namikaze."

He shrugged nervously, "It's just the way I am."

After having trained a little that morning, and not being able to eradicate his Sensei's words out of his mind, Minato had decided it would be best to go visit his girlfriend and spend some time with her.

Build on their relationship and forgetting his train of thoughts, as she always managed to pull him into a void within his pondering, where he smiled like a madman as he consumed her with his eyes and mind.

Kushina stretched onto her toes, a hand carefully laid against his chest as she intended to plant a kiss atop his cheeks as a sign of thankfulness, but didn't consider the possibility of Minato turning his head right at that moment.

Thus, her lips landed on his instead.

She pulled away immediately, a crimson blush adorning her cheeks as she raised her fingers atop her mouth.

He blinked several times before he realised what had occurred.

_'Don't wait for an invitation; we men burst into action and display dominance!'_

He shook his head lightly, trying to suppress the loud voice of his former teacher within his mind.

"Sorry." He heard the meek excuse coming from the vermillion-haired woman in front of him.

He smiled tenderly, "Why would you be sorry?"

"Erm, because, I, er-"

Minato leaned down towards her, a large hand placed leisurely behind her head, against the wall she stood in front of, "You _are_ my girlfriend; it is only natural for us to kiss."

He watched with amusement as her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of scarlet, steel-blue eyes voluminous and questioning.

Her eyebrows creased, lips twisting upwards before she began to giggle, "God, Namikaze, you _seriously_ are a corny man."

"W-What?" His pride bitten, he stood up straight again, frowning as he rubbed the back of his heated neck.

Yet her expression was so innocent and sweet that he felt all tension disappear immediately, "You make this hard on me, Kushina."

She giggled some more, "I know, Minato, I know."

* * *

He felt like a headless chicken.

A chicken because he craved to just run away and hide somewhere until all embarrassment fled him, which, at least so he felt, would probably take _forever_.

Headless because he didn't even know _where_ to run to, and _what_ exactly he was doing.

He had invited Kushina around to his place where, for an exchange, he offered to cook something for _her_, instead of the kunoichi always showing off with here amazing culinary-talents and mesmerizing the blonde each and every time.

Surprised, and slightly suspicious, she conceded, now finding herself at his place; sitting on top of his bed as it stood next to the window, where she stared with wide eyes at the immaculate stars above.

"They are extremely clear tonight." Kushina whispered, too astounded to give the volume of her voice much heed.

"Yeah, on cooler nights you can view them better." Minato explained, leaning back as he followed her line of view.

He adored the way her eyes sparkled with fascination at something so simple.

But Kushina was always amazed at the tiniest of things and facts.

_'Just Kushina..._' he mused with a smirk.

"What're you smiling at, Namikaze?" She had turned her gaze towards him, having an amused expression across her visage.

The light of the moon reflected wonderfully off her titian hair, making it seem a shade darker than it actually was. He followed it as it cascaded delicately down her back and over her bosom, complimenting the short yellow dress she wore.

_'Take the initiative' _He told himself nervously.

He leaned sidewards, inwardly commanding himself not to hesitate.

Heart thundering madly, he was slightly relieved to notice that, even though realising what Minato was about to do, Kushina sat stone-still in her position, face turned towards him.

Minato saw it as a sign not to be reluctant now, so he finally closed the gap, pressing against soft lips.

She responded sluggishly, yet intensely, kissing him quite differently than usual; they weren't chaste, soft, short kisses, but actually a little harsher, more demanding.

And deeper.

His hand shot up to entangle itself within the locks of her hair, pressing her further against himself as he twisted his head at an angle in order to explore her mouth better.

He could hear her moan and questioned himself if she also suddenly felt light-headed.

But he didn't stop.

Not until they both were needy for air and thus separated, gasping and panting.

It didn't take long though, before Kushina pushed herself towards him, obviously longing for more.

Glad at their improvement in intimacy, Minato moved his other hand to trace softly down her arm, tickling her warm flesh before moving to her dress and -

"HEY KID! Guess what? I just talked to old man Hiruzen and he said that-"

A wide-eyed Jiraiya stopped after having mindlessly jerked the door open, blinking several times at the scene in front of him.

Which displayed a blushing Minato, currently having his head hanging as an overly embarrassed Kushina pulled the strap of her dress back up onto her shoulder.

"Whoa, was I interrupting you two in your love-making session?"

And that explained the _third_ time Jiraiya had to visit Tsunade that week.

* * *

He sighed, grabbing his trademark kunais and shuriken and stuffing them inside his bag, afterwards grabbing the pieces of scattered paper on his bed and checking his detailed report.

The Sandaime had sent him on a special mission towards the borders of Sunagakure, where their allies resided. He was to wait in an Inn for the Kazekage to appear incognito before escorting him through Amegakure towards Iwagakure, where he were to have a specialized meeting, in the name of Konoha and Suna, with the old Tsuchikage.

Peace-talks, of course.

Sarutobi had to attend other matters involving Kumogakure, hence hindering him from joining as well.

It was actually expected that ANBU units would fulfil this mission, seeing as it was considered S-Rank, yet Jiraiya had debated heatedly with the Hokage that it would be a great experience for Minato to join these important talks, seeing as he _was_ to become Hokage soon, even though being very young of age.

After some consideration, and taking into account that Minato was well-made for being an ANBU but had declined the offer, the Sandaime agreed.

Thus the reason Jiraiya came bursting into Minato's apartment without giving much heed, wanting to inform his former student of the great news.

"_Lock the door next time, son!"_ Jiraiya had cursed when he lay in hospital, Shizune attending his black eye with a freezing cold cloth.

Everything had gone as planned; the Kazekage was currently resting in a special room as their meeting had finished mere minutes ago, and Minato was to give in a full-hand report which a high-rank Jounin should be picking up anytime soon.

He had been irked at the Hokage's carefree attitude considering the possibility of an imposing enemy shinobi pretending to be the ally ordered to deliver the important documents.

"_You will know if it is the real messenger!"_ He had laughed.

Rethinking the identification jutsu he had once learnt in order to verify if the Jounin _was_ the one sent by Konoha, he didn't hear the silent thud behind him.

Cold metal touched the nape of his neck, threatening to cut into his warm flesh.

Cerulean eyes widened fractionally, before he frowned and grimaced.

The meeting had tired him very much, especially as he tried to follow the reasons during the negotiations, attempting to think and react mentally like a Hokage would.

It proved much more strenuous than fighting fifteen enemy Jounin at once.

"You lack speed." Came the off remark.

Minato stayed completely still.

He had spread, in anticipation of such a scenario, some of his three-ponged kunai's across the room.

All he had to do was use his Hiraishin no Jutsu and he'd land right behind the-

A giggle.

Frowning some more, he turned around after feeling the sharp blade's edge leave his neck.

Kushina stood behind him, a hand held towards her lips in amusement as she smiled beautifully.

"What's up with you, Namikaze? Not like you not to notice someone in the room when they stood here for _a whole quarter hour_!"

He blushed, scratching his messy blonde strands, "It wouldn't have been so easy for you, you know." He warned, hinting with his eyes towards his well-hidden weapons.

The kunoichi followed his line of gaze, realising what he meant, "Well, you keep yourself true to your name." She responded with a chirpy voice.

"Don't tell me _you_ are the Jounin who is supposed to pick up the report."

She nodded, "Yup! They thought it would be..._safest_ if I went seeing as an imposter would have difficulties fooling you with an image of _me_."

She gave him a critical glance.

"Well, at least _I hope_ that's how it is!"

He laughed at that remark, "I know you well by now, Kushina."

She cracked a smile, "Well then, Mr. Future Hokage, I have until tomorrow morning before I need the report and should then be heading back to Konoha. So, where is it?"

He pointed towards the desk to her right, his face placid as he watched how she turned and brightened at the sight.

"How much longer will your mission be?" She suddenly asked as she fingered the pieces of neatly ordered paper, her voice becoming silent and fearful.

He smiled; she obviously didn't like to be separated from him for too long.

"Two more weeks. Negotiations will resume in five days, then we'll return to Sunagakure for further discussions before I am to return home."

The red-haired woman nodded, her lips set in a straight line.

Silence engulfed both of them as Minato inspected her actions. She stood rather nervously there, papers still in hand, chewing her bottom lip as she obviously contemplated something.

"Until tomorrow morning." He muttered.

"Huh?" She glanced towards him.

Minato smirked, "You have until tomorrow morning before you need to head back?"

"Y-Yeah."

"The Sandaime gave you that order?"

"E-erm no, Jiraiya did, in the name of the Hokage though-"

He didn't have to listen to the rest of her explanation.

'_Typical Sensei_' he thought with amusement and a tiny hint of gratitude, '_Now or never._'

He moved swiftly towards her, grabbing the documents and wordlessly placing them back on top of the scratched desk.

Kushina halted in her words, confusion written all across her face until Minato crashed his lips onto hers, sucking her bottom lip and begging for entrance.

It took her a few seconds to register his exact intentions, until she added one and one together, pupils dilating before she gave in to the kiss.

Pushing her forward slightly, his hand shot out and grabbed the door, tracing down towards the lock and pulling it across, thus securing their privacy.

_'Not making that mistake again.'_ Minato mentally chastised, now fully concentrating on their kiss.

After long minutes of heated make-out, they pulled apart.

"M-Minato..." she spoke huskily, her eyes glazed and cheeks burning.

He smiled heart-meltingly at her before continuing the kiss, his fingers grabbing the elastic band which currently kept her hair together in a high ponytail and pulling it, resulting in her locks descending all around her.

"We have time." he whispered deeply, sucking her neck.

"Until tomorrow morning." she smiled, enjoying the sensation before he pushed her onto the bed.

* * *

Tsunade sighed heavily as Shizune bought her the annual report's list she had to complete for record-keeping in Konoha hospital.

With all the wars and peace-talks currently going on, she had to tab each and every shinobi and keep fully detailed reports about their health conditions for the Hokage to inspect when he needed new ninja's for his missions.

"Here is the next one." The dark haired Jounin spoke before she returned to the other stacks

Tsunade picked up the folder, grabbing the papers not before reading the name at the top.

She raised an amused eyebrow.

_'Jiraiya._'

"Well, let's see how he has been doing." She flipped through the papers, scanning the contents as she took a small sip of sake which stood on her desk.

The sake spewed out of her mouth quite dramatically.

"WHAT! _How_ many broken bones in the last twelve months!?"

* * *

"_And the fourth warning...watch out for Jiraiya-sensei!" - Manga Chapter 504, Some of Kushina's last words to her son Naruto before she died. _

* * *

_A/N: Maaah, I like funny endings! Gives it the twist! :D_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! :333**_


	4. Catch Me

_A/N: Story __**4**__ which had been in my document folder for some time but lazy me forgot to proof read it, but now it's done and here it is! :D Inspired after watching the awesomely awesome __**Road to Ninja**__ movie and seeing the training grounds of Minaboy :3  
_

* * *

**A Collection of MinaKushi Love-stories**

**4: Catch Me**

The clockworks turned and twisted, churning, whining as they spun rhythmically, setting all the small metallic wheels and rods into movement.

The whole building was a loud, in-tune clacking.

A rod spun up, spiralling maddeningly towards Minato.

He sat leisurely, arms slumped over his knees, a three-ponged kunai readily in his hand as his eyes were shut.

Wild, chaotic sunflower hair scattered across his head, sweat causing the sides to stick eagerly to his moist skin.

With dashing speed his orbs opened, he jumped, dodging the weapon.

Several shuriken whistled through the air to his right, piercing the oxygen.

He threw this kunai, twisting his head back.

With elegance he landed on his hands, supporting himself for several seconds before the obvious clatter of a thin, piercing blade made itself obvious.

It shot out towards him, about to meet the delicate skin of his cheek.

_Flash!_

He bolted away to where his kunai met the hard, yet brittling stone wall.

It caused a tear within its confinements, small stones crumbling out and tackling the ground.

Darkness.

The silence was deafening to anyone outside, but the rushing of his blood and thudding of his heart quenched out all noises.

_Clack. Cluck. Chang. Cachuck. _

Everything screeched, everything moved, his eyes flung themselves in every direction.

But the obsidian of the surrounding infiltrated his vision – no light seeped through; he had to filter out the important noises.

Three more kunais were grabbed from his pouch, before he chucked them effortlessly into the air, making them scrape all heavenly directions.

Minato gazed upwards with strained eyes – he could make out the massive, churning bronze clockwork, the tubes and wires, the small and large screws which protested with every motion the system undertook.

Something fell towards him at untactful speed.

He disappeared.

Grabbed the kunai in time before twisting his body forcefully in a near to 180 degree movement as he blocked a katana's attack.

_Tinkle._

Metal stroke metal as the weapon fell lifelessly into the depths below him.

The blonde prodigy began to rise upon the building.

He bolted like lightning, like a storm; the only source of dim light flashing within this sombreness.

Something creaked like a complaint, he spun his head as massive poles came threateningly close to his head.

He managed to jump off the wall as his feet met the cold stone, swinging backwards, flinging his body upside down before he flung another kunai which vanished into a void.

_Flash!_

Once more he beamed to a different location, just in time to dodge further weaponry which attempted to drain all life from his energized limbs.

The whole sight would have made any wondrous passenger gape in awe at the fluidity the Jonin ninja possessed.

He moved more opulently than a feline could, more agile than any bird would be able to fly; not even a hare could match him.

Landing with the most silent thud that not even a rat would turn to listen, he righted himself.

_Grind. Groan. Squeak. Scrape._

He steadied his breathing, the sound of intaken air filling his ears, swirling viciously.

Everything roared with velocity.

He prepared another kunai, taking in a presuming stance as he concentrated once more, eyes clasping shut.

But just as his lid met the moist end of his skin, something vermilion blazed into sight, outstanding from the dusk.

Immediately azure eyes were flung open in confusion as his heart undertook a minor jolt.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

Nothing inched.

Nothing changed.

He let out a lengthy sigh.

A kunai was thrust towards further darkness in front of him; between massive cogwheels and above tubes and woodwork.

Another flare of that daring maroon hue.

Minato's eyebrows furrowed.

_Flash._

Silence.

A sudden, earth-shattering rumble caused the whole building to shake brutality. The blonde had trouble steadying his feat as creaks and croaks echoed around before utter, poisonous silence invaded his ears.

Nothing.

Nothing but the rushing of his body.

The clockwork stopped, as if time had frozen for the moment.

He sucked in a lot of air.

More gurgling blood, the palpitate of his heart increasing. Pants and a flicker of texture as he turned around-

Wait!

_Pants?_

He wasn't panting.

Crimson strands gleamed into view.

His lips twisted up into a crude smirk.

_Flash._

He stood in front of a dark passageway leading to God knows what place. Somewhere dangerous and unsacred and deadly.

A soft breeze tickled his bare, muscled arms.

"I know you are hiding there, Kushina." He spoke calmly, the smirk still present on his face.

The clucking of a tongue was audible.

But she didn't show herself.

Instead, he was met with the undignified sight of a shuriken scratching the side of his cheek, leaving a sharp burn to sting his sweaty skin as he brushed the wound with his fingertips.

Before he could protest, the cave bellowed once more and shook him unceremoniously as cogwheels and rods and rings of metal began to screech with movement.

_Clack. Pang. Tingle. Croak. _

A bustle of fighting utensils flew with mesmerizing speed towards him – he dodged a few kunais to his left, jumped as further razor-sharp shurikens gleamed in the distance, parried as the jingling blade of a sword swung towards him and dashed away, using his hiraishin no jutsu, when an assault of weapons encircled him.

"It's no use." He spoke grimly, landing on the hard cold ground once more.

But he was answered with more weapons, until Kushina dashed towards him, swinging kunais at him as they parried and exchanged blows.

The air rung with their battle.

She sprang back, somersaulting in the air.

Her hair was tied back tightly into a high ponytail, Minato now saw, grey eyes steely, focused on him.

"How did you find me?"

Now it was _her_ turn to fling a smirk at him.

"You are quite rude." She finally commented.

An eyebrow twisted itself upwards before he saw how she resigned into the shadows.

He searched everywhere for a sign; a give-away that she was close by.

"Training here idly by yourself."

With all the spinning and spiralling and the constant noises the cave was producing, he felt all his senses, even his feelings due to the small vibrations, numbed and useless.

"So I spent some time with the old Jiraiya-pervert, and he was drinking a cup of Sake too much again. Makes him sing like a bird. Said you liked to train here."

"Didn't take me long to figure out this place." The voice reverberated from behind him and his eyes enlarged fractionally as he turned around.

There she stood, too close to be far away, too far away to be close.

Wolf-grey eyes met cobalt blue.

"As my boyfriend, you should have asked _me_ to accompany you. Isn't that what Shinobi do?"

"Being my _girlfriend_ has nothing to do with being Shinobi."

"Hell it does!" She glowered, holding a kunai up to her face – a _three-ponged_ kunai.

"_When did she-!?"_

"Be more careful, _darling_." she mocked as she disappeared once more.

He could feel her presence.

Her chakra became crystal-clear all of a sudden, and it was all he could take note of.

She slashed at him from behind, but he ducked quickly before she tried to kick him as she landed artistically on her feet.

He jolted up, chucking another kunai before landing on all fours.

She was already above him, a sword directed at him as she roared into the air.

_Flash._

He reappeared just behind her, about to slam his arm into her side and knock some air out of her lungs, but she was gone like the wind.

"Unthankful." he heard her complain after a few seconds.

His head twisted upwards as he tried to make out her position.

"After all, wasn't _I_ the inspiration to your petty little jutsu, which, in the end, earned you the title _The Yellow Flash_?"

He nearly sprang out of surprise.

Kushina's voice was _directly__ next to him._

She leaned a casual arm on his shoulder, eyes semi closed as she whispered seductively, scathing breaths tickling his sensitive ear.

"You are faster than I thought." He countered, his lips twisting up in a smile.

"You think?" Before she got her answer, she was flung viciously towards the opposite wall, air escaping her lungs eagerly as her back ached from the harsh contact.

She could not move; a leg was pressed against hers, her hands held forcefully above her head as a kunai's gleaming edge stood close to her throat.

"But not fast enough." He mocked her, looking her squarely into the face.

She scrunched her nose unpleasantly.

"Show-off."

He smiled warmly.

Observing her chest heave up and down from the constant movement, her moist skin glittering with the last rays of flaming light as her lips lay plump in front of him.

He inched closer, and closer, smelling the fragrant scent of her shampoo.

Yet was met with nothing.

She yanked her hands free, curving her body perfectly out his grip before she stood behind him once more.

"Catch me, if you can." she giggled, winking as he glanced at her in utter shock.

She disappeared into the darkness once more.

Minato smirked.

"With pleasure."

_Flash._

* * *

"_We are humans before we are ninja" Namikaze Minato, Road to Ninja Movie._

* * *

_A/N: This was fun to write! Please bear with me as I try to to update my other stories; there's so much to do here T.T_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! :333**_


End file.
